The mystery at Caradoc
by moonbird
Summary: Sequel to my story "The True Severus Snape." Amelia Dooley is a frightfully unassuming witch, living in a very quiet and peaceful wizard village when suddenly one day, a stranger moves at the old abandoned house down at Bristle street. Who this stranger is, is anyone's guess. Only thing is for sure, strange things are starting to happen.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ _This is a sequel to my other story **The true Severus Snape **which of course is posted here on the site, on my page.  
While it is not absolutely necessary to read the other story first. It is highly recommended as it does explain how this fic could even happen in the first place.  
_

* * *

In the north reaches of Canada, on an island called Victoria Island. The weather was often harsh and cold.

Grand pine trees would be reaching for a gray sky, which often would pour heavy rain down on the citizens of the island.

The winters would often be bitter and cold, the summers though, would showcase a brilliant nature of mountains and massive trees, ocean around the island, beautiful flower gardens priding the parks.

Hidden on this island, nestled between mountains and hidden in the woods was a small town, this town though was no ordinary town, Caradoc was in fact… a wizards town.

A place where only magical people lived, wizards and witches, a place where they could act freely and freely use their magic.

It was a modest town, the houses looked old but were in good quality, always in shadow from the large mountains and woods surrounding the town. The wizards and witches who lived there liked it though.

They liked their peaceful way of life where they could perform their magic and live their lives as they pleased.

At the very outskirts of Caradoc was a street called Bristle street, it had lines of old houses where families would be living, by the very end of the street, the furthest away from the town itself, practically half way into the forest was a house. Unlike the other houses though, this one was not well kept as no one lived there, and no one could remember the last time anyone had.

People didn't really want to move there, it was to old, to worn down, and to close to the woods which hid many dangerous creatures, it was no place to raise a family! So the house was just left to stand as it was, as nature took its toll on it.

Amelia Dooley would often walk past this house, one of her favorite past times were to take long walks in the forest, and to get to her favorite spot she had to pass this house. Mostly though she didn't even notice.

Amelia Dooley as well was a witch most people wouldn't really take notice of at all, she was quiet by nature and a bit of an introvert. She was though always kind and polite to other people, speaking in a soft voice.

There really wasn't much that stood out about her at all. Her appearance as well was small and delicate, she had pale skin and brown curly hair as well as a small stature, nothing truly special.

Amelia worked at the local book store as a clerk, and sometimes would give lessons as a tutor in the evening or afternoon. She quite enjoyed teaching children about her passions, the ancient history and mysteries of magic.

When Amelia was done with work, she would go home to her house, the only one greeting her there being her owl, a large great horned owl named Lamorak.

Many often asked if it wasn't about time Amelia found a man in her life, and truth be told Amelia wouldn't mind, she had just turned thirty-four and as such did start to feel a certain kind of loneliness. How-ever, even though men were always nice and polite to her, even though she had male friends… She had just never felt anything for any of them, there was no one she could actually imagine settling with.

And so as a thirty-four year old, she could pride herself of being a true virgin, never having even been in a single relationship while her smaller sister, six years younger than her, were pregnant on child number two.

Amelia though was never going to deny that her life was very comfortable, she quite liked her job, both as a clerk and as a tutor. She quite liked spending quiet evenings at home reading her book while Lamorak would be sitting on his perch next to the fireplace. She quite liked seeing her family for Sunday dinner, and play with her little nephew. And she quite liked her long walks as she would let her mind wander, reflect over the things she had just read, or just life in general.

Amelia was on her way home from one of these longs walks, as she ones again was letting her mind wander, that is when she realized something strange.

That old house… at the very end of the street, practically standing in the woods itself with trees dramatically standing above it.

A warm light seemed to come from the window… Amelia halted. How could there be a light? No one lived there. For as long as she had lived in this town, which was her entire live… That house had been empty.

And yet, the warm light was floating from the window. Then… a shadow seemed to flicker against the curtains. It… seemed like a person. But it was impossible to tell if that person was male or female, young or old. It was just a shadow.

Amelia hesitated, but finally turned around to head home, it was late and she had to go to work tomorrow! Lamorak was probably also starting to get impatient for his evening snack, if Amelia didn't make it home soon he would fly out to look for her. And so she hurried home, as she walked through the front door to be greeted by a big grumpy owl, she had already forgotten all about that light coming from the window and the odd shadow.

It wouldn't remain forgotten for long though.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was just as ordinary as any other day. Amelia met up for work at nine as usual, preparing to open shop at ten.

Today promised to be another slow day, people would indeed visit Caradoc once in a while, there weren't many pure wizard towns in the world. So wizards like to come for vacation or shopping, both from Canada and the US, having the local tavern being connected to the countries floo network, it was an easy trip for people to make. Of course, people living in the US often had to go through several floo networks meaning they had to step out of a fireplace part of the way and go into another one, it had been proven floo networks over to long a distance and connected to to many fireplaces was just to dangerous.

Apparation should also only be done within a certain distance limit, same for portkeys.

Being a pure wizard town Caradoc was of course also protected by a number of spells that prevented muggles from ever detection the place or finding it on accident, this also made the ways of traveling here more limited for wizards. It was pretty much the floo network or nothing, but that didn't stop people from coming to do their shopping here, or just spend relaxing as it could also be considered a moderately popular vacation spot.

How-ever, right now it was late January, so the weather was cold and Christmas was long over, so there was no reason to go Christmas shopping.

Neither was there any desire to take walks in town or in the nature around it, no one would travel all the way here to look at windows in this bitter cold and wind.

Amelia wouldn't be surprised if today's number of costumers would be…. Zero.

Well, perhaps that was a bit pessimistic thought. It was also a time where locals would indeed purchase books so they could just huddle up at home in front of the fireplace with their new purchase instead of going outside.

Still, as Amelia opened shop there was no costumers and so she decided to spend the time cleaning the long line of wooden book cases instead while the owner of the store, an older woman by the name Ruth Grand was sitting by the desk, resting her elbows on the desk as she was reading the newspaper laying in front of her.

Ruth was a thin frail looking older woman, with her long gray hair always kept in place by a hair clip in the shape of a silver moon.

On her nose was a pair of half framed silver glasses, which she had to put on when-ever she needed to read something. Her wizard robe was dark blue, with a hint of green just to ad some different color.

"Anything interesting today?" Amelia casually asked Ruth.

"No." Ruth replied. "Say what you will about all that mess in England, but at least it gave us an interesting news paper." she commented making Amelia smile amused.

"It's probably good they managed to defeat.. What was his name? Voldemort right?" Amelia asked. "I mean, if he had truly taken England, what would be next?" she asked.

"Bulgaria, probably." Ruth commented. "Their wizards are always kind of dark, they love their dark magic in that country.."

Amelia shook her head, dismissing the kind of racist comment as she went back to the cleaning.

Hours passed, and as Amelia had predicted there weren't any costumers, only one person entered the shop, a middle aged gentleman, one of the locals, he though only ended up looking and then left without buying anything.

Eventually Amelia couldn't even do anymore cleaning, and was allowed to sit down with a book herself.

As the bell rung, indicating the door was being opened Amelia glanced up, only to sigh, not a costumer, but a young woman with curly brown hair similar to her own, holding a small boy in one hand, and rubbing her big stomach with the other. It was Amelia's younger sister, Isabel, she would drop by from time to time when she was just taking a trip to town with the kid.

"AMELIA!" Isabel cheered immediately running for Amelia, giving Amelia no time to brace herself from the incoming hug. "Slow day huh?" Isabel asked as she let go. "I was just out shopping and it's just crazy, there are no people anywhere! We could even go to The cheery Goblin and no people!" she refereed to the local and most popular cafe serving good meals at decent prices."It was so nice, good food and a quiet atmosphere! Oh now that I think about it, I should have come here and asked you if you wanted to come! I'm so sorry."

Amelia shook her head. "I'm at work." she pointed out.

"There's no work to do, you could have gone for an hour or two." Ruth commented not even looking up from her own book making Amelia send her a short glare.

Then she sighed as she turned back, it was not that she disliked her younger sister, quite the opposite in fact, Amelia loved Isabel with all her heart. It did though take some preparing to spend time with her as Isabel would always be talking, always be happy to speculate and point things out, always the first to interact with and address other people in an open manner.

All of which made it run cold down Amelias back.

The little child, Roland, had already let go of Isabels hand to walk over to the child books section, he was very familiar with his mothers antics and already knew this may take a while, if they needed to go Isabel would fetch him.

"You know I just ran into Charles, and he told me the weirdest thing." Isabel began on one of her talks… She would always strike up conversation with just about everyone in town, and as a side effect she would know pretty much anything that was going on between the locals, even without meaning to.

"Uhu." Amelia nodded already feeling a little bit drowsy.

"They sold the house on Bristle street!" Isabel gasped. "You know, the one at the end of the street. We used to sneak in there to check if it was really haunted."

Slowly Amelia looked up, of course she knew the house.. And yes she remembered, when she had been a child and her and Isabel wanted to see if there was an actual scary ghost in there. The only ghost in town right now was Manfred the Man eater…. Which was a name he had given himself. No one actually believed a word he was saying about what a terrible criminal he had been in life.

The house back then, had been disappointing, it had just been empty and worn down. Nothing else, but last night... Amelia nodded. "Yes… I did see light coming from there last evening. I did find it sort of strange."

"Oh! So someone is living there already?!" Isabel asked. "I wonder who it is. Did you see?" she asked.

Amelia shook her head. "No."

"Maybe it's a young couple, maybe they have children!" Isabel gasped. "We can set up play dates!" she smiled.

Amelia smiled amused. "Perhaps find out if it even is a couple first, and if there even are any children." she commented.

"Well I am just saying, it would be nice for more children for Roland and the new one to play with." Isabel smiled rubbing her stomach.

Just then Roland came running. "Mom! MOM!"

"Yes sweety." Isabel cheered.

"Mom! There is a new adventures of Beetle Bark!" Roland held up a big with a bright painting of a bowtrucle on the cover, wearing a small hat. It was a series of short stories featuring this character, the Bowtruckle Beetle Bark, and yes indeed, a new issue had just come out.

"Why I never!" Isabel gasped. "Then I suppose we better get that so we can read it!" she smiled.

And Roland beamed happily.

"Honestly thank goodness, I was getting a bit sick of reading the other ones for the hundredth time." Isabel sighed as she picked up the book.

"You do realize you probably have to start all over again when the new child comes." Amelia pointed out glancing at Isabel's big stomach.

"All the more reason it's a good thing there will be more of them so it wont be the same one over and over." Isabel smirked heading for the counter with the brand new book.

Well, at least that was one book sold that day and Isabel gave Amelia a final smile. "Well, I suppose we'll see each other next Sunday!" Isabel beamed referring to their families weekly Sunday dinner where they would go meet at their parents place also in the town. "Say goodbye to auntie Amelia." she asked.

"Bye auntie Amelia!" Roland waved.

"Bye Roland, I'll see you sunday." Amelia smiled warmly as she waved back. "I hope you'll like the book." and Roland send her a big toothie grin as the two finally left the shop.

Amelia sighed, it was both very nice and kind of exhausting to see her sister, then she turned to see Ruth look up at her.

"You walk past that house quite often don't you?" Ruth asked. "The one at Bristle street?"

Amelia turned around then she nodded. "Yes… It's a nice route for walking."

"Be careful." Ruth asked. "One never knows what types would move into such a house."

Amelia smirked amused. "I'm sure it'll be fine." she assured. "Both you and Isabel seems to be jumping to conclusions."

"I am just saying." Ruth commented importantly. "That house has been left alone for a reason!"

Amelia shrugged. "Maybe. I suppose we'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

As days went past, more and more people seemed to notice that the house at the end of Bristle Street had indeed been occupied. But no one knew by whom, there had been no one coming to introduce himself to the neighbors.

Amelia had to admit her curiosity was getting the better of her, and she had taken the route past that house several times now, and true enough, in the evening the light would be on. Only sometimes would she see a shadow moving. But it was clear, someone was inside of that house.

Then finally Amelia heard that someone had seen a man exciting the house, a gentleman of some sort. Not much more was said about that. That is until someone managed to speak to him, and it was revealed that the man was an Englishman.

That at ones set off the alarm bells among the locals everyone knew of the war that had gone on in England!

"Maybe he is a refuge of the war?" Isabel suggested, though she looked nervous as she was chewing on her lip.

"The war ended over a year ago though." Amelia replied as they were calmly sitting together a Sunday evening after having finished dinner with their parents. "There shouldn't be any refuges anymore."

At that Isabel grew pale. "You… You don't' think that maybe." she swallowed.

Amelia's eyebrow rose just slightly.

"Maybe… He.." Isabel seemed to be sweating. "Ïs one of those death eaters." she whispered.

"Isabel, I don't think it's healthy to jump to conclusions." Amelia sighed.

"Amelia… I have children." Isabel pointed out. "If there's a dangerous man just a few streets away then." she swallowed.

Amelia was quiet. "Isabel… Even if that man is one of those death eaters. I don't think you have to worry, if he really is on the run from the British government, the last thing he would want to do is to make trouble."

"That's not really helping." Isabel pouted.

Amelia smiled amused. "All I am saying is, we don't know who this person is, he could have moved here for any reason. Perhaps it isn't even permanent. It wont do you good to worry about it at this moment."

Isabel still looked doubtful.

"He might also just be someone wanting to get that war on a distance." Amelia then commented. "I can't even imagine how awful it must have been. So many people dead, all because of one man. Can you just imagine?" she asked then she sighed. "For all we know, his wife and children could be dead and he couldn't stand being at his old home anymore."

At that Isabel gasped, immediately her entire face just looked guilt written, not just that, her eyes were growing misty.

"We don't know that of course!" Amelia exclaimed, but it was to late, tears were falling down Isabel's face.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." Isabel sniffed picking up a tissue. "This pregnancy stuff really messes with you, you know?" she asked. "Just yesterday I cried just because I couldn't find the tomato sauce!" she laughed while tears rolled down her face. "And Roland got so worried to! Poor thing!"

Amelia smiled defeated as she shook her head. "What I just tried to say is, we don't know who this person is. And as long as he doesn't really bother anyone, it isn't our business anyway."

Isabel nodded as she blew her nose. "Yes. Of course." and she took a deep breath getting her emotions back under control. "But just to think what if..."

"Stop that sentence." Amelia asked. "Speculating over such things is not healthy for anyone. You have a child to worry about delivering safely. Focus on that."

Isabel smiled as she blushed deeply, touching her stomach. "To bad it's going to be another boy, if it had been a girl. I would have called her Emily, after the best sister in the world!" she smiled brightly.

Amelia shook her head. "You don't know it's a boy yet." she pointed out.

"No. I know." Isabel smiled resting her hand on the stomach. "A wonderful happy boy. It's just something you kind of know carrying the thing."

Amelia shook her head. "Then you need to take good care of him." she stated. "And stop worrying so much."

Isabel nodded her head. "Okay."

* * *

Amelia hated to admit it, but now she had gotten to talk about it, questions did swirl around her head. Of course this was the most exciting thing to even happen to the town for quite some time, a mysterious Englishman no one knew who was moving into a house that had been abandoned for nearly four decades. It had mystery novel written all over it.

It was another slow day at the bookstore, a few costumers had come, a couple whom was on extended vacation and a mother whom needed to buy a replacement for one of her children's school book.

Hopefully business would pick up again soon. The bell above the door chimed indicating someone had entered and Amelia looked up from her book, then she halted.

The man whom had stepped through the door… He looked very strange. His hair was pitch black, standing in a stark contrast to his ungodly pale white skin. His face was thin and sallow, cheeks and eyes sunken in, his frame wasn't just thin… It was skinny, his long fingers white and bony, nearly looking like a skeletons hands.

The mans pitch black hair was kept short, and he had a short well kept beard just as black as his hair. Then there were his eyes… They to, were black.

Amelia had never seen anyone with black eyes before, dark brown yes, but not black like this. The man turned his head, and his black eyes landed on Amelias face giving her a stern reprimanding look which made Amelia turn away, flustered as she realized she had been starring.

Then though she realized she wasn't the only one, Ruth as well was slightly gaping looking up from her news paper.

Then the man turned and simply walked for the bookshelf, starting to look at the books with a critical look in his eyes. Now with his back to Amelia she dared to have a second look at him.

Yes… He was very thin, even then though he carried himself with a weird strength and dignity, the wizards robe he wore was of the finest quality. Dark gray. His nose was rather large and hooked, it probably didn't help much that his face was so sallow and sunken in.

His long finger ran over the spines of the books as his eyes were narrowing reading their titles, then finally he pulled one out and opened it up to have a look at the table of contents. Then he closed the book, and had another look at the shelf.

For all this time, Amelia had a hard time looking away. She knew she was being rude! He was just a regular costumer, doing what regular costumers did.

Of course, normally Amelia would ask any costumer if they needed any help. Something prevented her from doing so right now though, it seemed like the man had a handle on things as he went over the shelves.

Then finally a book was decided upon, the rest had neatly been put back into place where he found them and he walked to the counter where Ruth was sitting. "I would like to purchase this please." he spoke as he laid down the book.

Amelia had to keep back a gasp, his voice wasn't anything like she had expected, it was deep… and velvet smooth. As well did he speak with a refined British accent, then Amelia's eyes widened. Could this be? … The man whom had moved in at Bristle street?

"yes, of course." Ruth picked up the book. "Was there anything else to your interest?" she asked in a casual tone she would usually strike up with costumers.

"No." was the short stern reply.

"I see." Ruth nodded ringing up the book. "That will be, 12 sickles and 5 knuts please." she asked.

The man nodded as he dug into his pocket and found a wallet where he found the asked amount of money, putting them on the table.

"Do you wish for a bag?" Ruth asked.

"No." The man ones again very simply replied just picking up the book, and then he left, walking out of the door.

Even after he was gone and the sound of the little bell over the door had become silent did both Amelia and Ruth look at that closed door, then slowly they turned their heads and looked at each other.

Amelia tried to find words, the man… For all intense and purposes he had been perfectly polite. Yet it felt like someone had just been very rude to them. Ruth seemed just as confused as she blinked.

"Well, he seemed..." Amelia halted. "Like a gentleman."

"He seemed like someone needing a decent meal." Ruth commented.

"Yes that to." Amelia had to admit.

"And some sunshine!" Ruth stated. "I've seen actual ghosts less pale than him!"

That made Amelia smile amused. "Don't say that to Manfred, he'll take it as a challenge."

"Manfred could use it." Ruth snorted at their joke of a local ghost.

Amelia chuckled amused, then though she quieted as she couldn't help stealing a glance at the door one more time.

"He could be the man who moved in at Bristle Street." Ruth admitted.

Amelia nodded. "We… Don't know though, he could also be a tourist."

Ruth shrugged as she exhaled. "Well, we'll probably find out which one it is eventually." she commented.


	4. Chapter 4

As days went past, there were no more signs of the black haired Englishman. As over a week had passed by, Amelia was ready to write him off as a tourist whom had been on a short visit.

How-ever, just as she had thought that, he returned.

One would think Amelia had gotten more used to his appearance the second time around, but no such luck.

Well, perhaps it wasn't as much his looks, though it was a little strange, as it was the very air around him.

He didn't do anything, and yet he felt intimidating.

Finally, Amelia found her courage to actually do her job and approached the man. "Can I help you find anything sir?" she asked.

The man didn't even offer her a glance. "Thank you kindly, but no. I would like to look for myself."

Ones again Amelia was astounded just how smooth his voice was, restrained and refined. It made a tingle go up her spine she couldn't even control. Then she swallowed, trying again. "I hope you enjoyed your previous purchase."

"It was a decent read." Was the short reply, and then he stepped away from her, clearly indicating their talk was over.

Ones again he went over the books, picked up the ones that caught his interest with care, put the ones he decided not to buy right now back at their proper place and walked to the desk with the book he had decided upon. A few sickles and knuts later, he was on his way.

Amelia though just managed to get a word in. "Erhm." she blushed deeply. "If you don't wish to purchase every book, and… If you find our selection lacking. The floo network connects to the big city, it's a muggle city of course. But has a magical street, and a magical library." she offered. "I like to go there myself sometimes."

The man looked oddly down at her, his dark black eyes resting on his face.

"Just… I thought you would like to know." Amelia fibbed. "Being new to town and all… You… You are the one who moved in at Bristle street aren't you?" she asked. "I'm sorry I.."

The man how-ever offered her a slight nod. "Yes. I am." he informed. "How-ever what I seek is peace and quiet. I do not find myself in the mood to go to a big city."

"Oh, well. I suppose that's our luck." Amelia laughed a hollow laughter. "I mean, this stores. I mean." she bit her lip.

The man hadn't moved his face or eyes, they were just looking at her. Amelia though was averting her eyes, now wishing she hadn't stricken up conversation. It was impossible to read this man, she could not tell if he was angry or pleased with her interruption.

"I… I'm Amelia Dooley. By the way. My house is a few streets from yours." Amelia offered. "I'm afraid since this is a small town, people do notice when things changes. It's not just you I assure you, when-ever someone new moves in, it does become the talk of the town."

The man nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose that is to be expected. If you'll excuse me, I shall be going Mrs Dooley."

"Oh erh, Ms actually." Amelia blushed deeply, suddenly extremely aware of her age. "And… You are?" she asked, almost squeaking out the question.

"Augustus Lancier." The man slightly nodded his head. "Thank you kindly for the advice, I may go see that library for myself one of these days." he stated and then finally left.

Only as the door had closed and the man was gone did Amelia dare to let go of a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. Ones again, she had no idea what it was, that made the room feel so tense when this man stepped into the room.

He had only acted quiet and polite, he hadn't done a single thing!

Yet it felt like a ten kilo blanket had been removed from her shoulders, making Amelia feel both light and dizzy. Forcing her to sit down to catch a breath.

"If you ask me… That definitely seem like one of those death eater types." Ruth commented.

"We don't know that." Amelia sighed holding her forehead. Repeating the same point she had done over and over to anyone who asked.

"What does he even do?" Ruth asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him if he comes back?" Amelia pouted a bit annoyed.

That made Ruth quiet, clearly she wasn't brave enough to do that… Honestly neither was Amelia. This really was as far as her bravery went.


	5. Chapter 5

Augustus Lancier would keep coming to the shop now and again, not very often, maybe ones every second week or so, if not even less.

It was only due to his strange presence anyone would notice it was him, also the fact that he only ever came when the bookstore was otherwise empty.

He was always perfectly polite, never made a scene, never made a mess, just minded his own business as he looked at the books, would purchase one and then leave.

Slowly Amelia just started to get used to him as she realized there really wasn't anything to be afraid of at all.

When-ever she approached him his replies would be short, dismissive but polite. Perhaps this was just how people were in Britten? That actually kind of made sense.

And it made no sense to blame people for cultural differences, he seemed pretty high class as well, so having him walk around in a humble book store in such a humble town also made him look further out of place.

He really wasn't to blame though. He really wasn't making any trouble what so ever, just kept to himself.

It was one of those days, before noon Mr Lancier was in the bookstore, the day of the time he would usually come, probably because that was also the time the book store was most likely to be empty.

He was just doing his usual thing, looking over the newly arrived books with a critical eye, that was when the door opened, and in stepped Isabel herself, with a stomach ready to burst, she could actually give birth any second right now.

"AMELIA!" Amelia sighed as she just let her younger sister run over to her for the customary hug she didn't really had a say in, never had and probably never was going to.

Amelia smiled lightly. "You seem happy."

"Tomorrow!" Isabel gasped. "He's coming tomorrow! Oh I am so excited!" she beamed. "Oh you are going to love him." she grabbed her stomach. "Little Ferdinand!" she beamed happily. "Aren't you looking forward to meet your little brother Roland?" she asked then she halted. "Roland?" and she looked around.

Amelia halted, she had a bad feeling, then she turned her head and her worst fears were realized as the little boy stood right next to Mr Lancier, looking up at the tall thin man with wide open mouths and a gaping mouth.

Lancier looked down at him, his black eyes narrowing slightly.

"Are you a ghoul?" Roland suddenly asked.

"ROLAND!" Amelia ran to her son. "That's not nice!"

"But mom!" Roland protested.

"I am so sorry." Isabel looked up, then halted as suddenly she stood face to face with the pale white face, framed by the pitch black hair and beard, as well as the piercing black eyes. "Oh.." she halted, then suddenly she smiled a warm pleasant smile. "Why you must be Augustus Lancier! My sister told all about you! It's so nice to finally meet you! Hallo, I'm Isabel Tudor!" she cheered offering him a hand.

Lancier didn't move, he slowly glanced at Isabels out stretched hand then up at Isabel again, making no move to touch it.

"Oh.." Isabel halted taking her hand back. "I just… I wanted to wish you welcome!" she beamed. "Welcome to Caradoc! We're a small town, but we stand together to make it a nice town! It must be really lonely coming here all by yourself. If you need anything just say the word."

Lancier still didn't reply, just looked at her with those black eyes.

"I can't imagine the situation you came from either." Isabel continued, oblivious to his lack of interaction. "You are from England right? Nasty business with that war. Good thing you got a handle on him Voldemort!"

Suddenly, it was immediate. It was like the temperature in the room just dropped ten degrees, wide-eyed Amelia look up and looked at Mr Lancier, he hadn't moved at all, yet… The rage could be felt coming from his body as his black eyes starred down at Isabel.

"I would appreciate it." Lancier spoke in a cold tone, which was worse than any shout he could have given. "If you would _not _mention that name in my presence."

Startled Isabel stepped back. "I… I'm sorry." she swallowed. "I didn't mean."

"Your concern for me is appreciated, Mrs Tudor. But all I wish, is to be left alone." Lancier spoke in that dangerous tone of is.

"Oh." Isabel swallowed. "Then you would like my sister, she spends most of her time all alone to."

Amalia just wished she could die in that moment… Drop dead and die, she lifted her book trying to hide her face behind it.

There was an absolute quiet, the atmosphere was tense, finally Amelia dared to look up and saw how Roland was hiding behind Isabel as Isabel was taking a step back with a weak smile on her face while Lancier was starring down at them, clearly not amused by Isabel's antics.

Finally Amelia just couldn't take anymore as she ran up grabbing Isabel's shoulder. "Isabel, we got some new childrens books! Maybe you would like a look."

"Oh, yes!" Isabel exclaimed clearly happy to be rescued, happily allowing Amelia to pull her away, closely followed by Roland, all the way over the opposite corner of the store, which wasn't the childs book corner, but that didn't matter right now.

"Are you okay?" Amalia asked.

"Yes I… I didn't mean to upset him." Isabel shook lightly. "I'm sorry I."

Defeated Amalia looked at her younger sister, Isabel clearly wasn't used to this kind of responses, mostly people really liked how open and kind she was.

"He'll be fine, you just worry about yourself." Amalia assured.

"Mom." Roland grabbed Isabels leg.

"It's okay sweety." Isabel assured padding the boy on the head. The bell over the door rang and Amalia glanced up to see Lancier leaving the shop, this time without having purchased a book.

"Don't worry about him." Amalia asked. "He's not as dangerous as he looks."

"Well, if you say so." Isabel nodded. Then she found her usual bright soft smile. "Remember to take time off tomorrow! Ferdinand is coming."

"You don't actually know if.."

"Yes I do." Isabel winked. "You'll see. He's a boy, strong and healthy, with good magic in him, and he'll be born tomorrow."

Amalia smiled amused. "Well you weren't wrong about Roland." she had to admit. "I'll ask Ruth if I can take tomorrow off."

And Isabel brightened up. "Oh it's going to be wonderful!" she cheered. "The pain kind of sucks, but the rest is wonderful!" she beamed.

Amalia shook her head, how Isabel could see the bright side to _anything _really was a special gift of hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabel were right on the money, at ten AM the next day, the voice of Isabel's husbands voice had sounded through Amalias firplace informing that Isabels water had just broken and they were going to the magical hospital in the city, Amalia was not late to come so she could take Roland out for ice-cream while his mother and father was busy with the birth.

In a few hours Isabel had delivered a healthy and happy little baby boy she was happily holding in her arms.

Amelia's heart melted by the sight of mother sitting in the bed, looking at the newly born in her arms with loving eyes as her husband proudly held her shoulder and her older son was curiously looking up at the wrinkled baby. "Hello Ferdinand." Isabel smiled at the baby. "Welcome to the family. Everyone here will take really good care of you, I promise."

"He's ugly." Roland commented.

"So were you when you first came to the world." Isabel chuckled amused.

"No I wasn't." Roland stated surely making Isabel chuckle.

"You're right, you were beautiful. And so is he." Isabel smiled, reaching out and pulling Roland in.

Amelia removed herself a bit from the scene, sighing. She was happy she could be a part of this, she was happy that she would always have a family like this. How-ever knowing this was probably all it would amount to for her hurt a little bit.

Maybe she really were just setting up to high standards when it came to men… She just, had never really felt that want to be with any of them.

* * *

It was a long day, and finally Amelia went it home, having spend such a long time with others she needed time alone, just to clear her head.

Without even thinking she took her usual route towards the forest, past Bristle Street.

It was still February so it was cold. And even though Amelia was wearing a thick woolen wizards coat, the wind was still rather harsh. It was already semi dark as Amelia reached the forest, so she probably shouldn't have been to surprised when she found it necessary to find her wand and cast lumos just to see where she was going.

It was quickly getting darker though, and Amelia realized she should probably turn around, this forest was not safe at night.

There were trolls out here, as well as well as Pixies, the nasty kind that would hunt you down if you stepped into their territory. Graphorns, Demiguises and all sorts of other things. It would be okay in day time where Amelia could see where she was going, and what was in front of her. At night though, when many of these creatures were more awake… It was not a good idea to go alone. And so Amelia was just about to turn around.

"What are you doing out here?"

"ARGH!" Amelia screamed as she turned around with wand raised in the air to see a tall shadow in front of her, the pale light from her wand flickered on a pale white face and a pair of pitch black eyes. It took a few seconds before Amelia realized it wasn't some creature but just a human. "Mr… Mr Lancier?!" she asked.

Augustus Lancier looked at her, then glanced at her wand. "People should not walk in the forest alone at night." he commented, that smooth British accent being as prevalent as ever.

"You are out here to though." Amelia pointed out as she had to gasp for breath, trying to get her shocked heart back under control.

"I saw your wand from my window." Lancier informed in a sigh. "I feared it might be some poor fool who had gotten lost."

"Oh." Amelia looked down. "It's… okay. I walk this route often."

"I noticed." Lancier replied making Amelia blush deeply. "We should get out of this forest." Lancier then stated gesturing with his arm and Amelia nodded.

"Yes." and she willingly walked with him, still with a raised wand. It felt kind of embarrassing as she was looking at the ground, just walking behind Lancier to get back to the street.

There was quiet between them as they merely walked then Amelia dared to look up. "Erhm Mr. Lancier, about yesterday. My sister didn't mean to offend you."

"I know." Lancier replied. "I hope the birth went well."

"Huh?" Amelia blinked.

"She informed it was today, didn't she?" Lancier asked. "And she is a witch with a special talent for healing, is she not?"

"Yes, she used to work as a nurse before deciding to take a break to take care of Roland and now Ferdinand." Amelia blinked. "How did you?"

"She was confident in her prediction." Was Lanciers simple reply.

"Oh… Yes." Amelia replied. "And yes, the birth went well, it's a healthy boy, just like she said."

Lancier nodded then suddenly he halted as he stood still.

"Mr Lancier?" Amelia asked.

"Quiet." Lancier asked in a whisper. "And please turn off that wand."

Amelia blinked, but then whispered a silent "Nox." letting the light on the tip of her wand die.

For some moments they just stood there in complete silence, all Amelia could hear was the wind and leaves. A few animal sounds in the distance, yet her heart was all the way up her throat as she tried to figure what Lancier was hearing then his body relaxed.

"My apologies." He then spoke. "I'm afraid I have grown far to accustomed to always be on guard."

"Well, you've been through a war. Who can blame you?" Amelia asked.

That made Lancier turn to her, it was to dark for Amelia to see his face, but she could guess he was looking questioning at her.

"A man clearly from England, arriving all alone in a town like this, one and a half year after a war ended in his own country. Clearly the name of… _that_ man, is having a great effect. It is… just a little bit obvious." Amelia commented as she raised her wand turning back the light so both their faces could be seen. "It's true, just because you are English doesn't mean you had anything to do with the war. How-ever the way you reacted to that name yesterday clearly gave it away."

Lanciers eyes were on Amelias face, then finally he gave her a small nod. Amelia couldn't help but smile, it was a tiny acknowledgment, giving her credit for her sharp observation. Yet coming from him, it felt like a great achievement. And he turned back to walk, finally they were at the street and Lancier exhaled. "I trust you can make the rest of the way back from here on your own." she commented.

Amelia blushed deeply, embarrassed that the man had felt it necessary to go out and fetch her in the first place. Already though he was on the way to the door.

"Mr Lancier." Amelia then called and he turned around. "I just… I hope you find what-ever it is you're looking for." she stated. "Coming here, all alone, knowing no one. It cannot be easy. Also for a man who lived through war… Well, especially for a man who lived through war." she stated. "None of us here will be able to understand what you've been through I am afraid. So in that regard, you are going to be lonely. But perhaps… We can help you discover something new. If you like that is."

Lancier turned around to face Amelia, his face looking oddly at her and Amelia smiled amused.

"Thank you for fetching me in the forest. That was very kind of you." Amelia bowed her head. "I hope I will see you soon in the store." and she walked down the street back towards her own house, feeling a pair of puzzled eyes in her neck, which only disappeared as she turned a corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Caradoc was a very nice and peaceful town, they prided themselves on their peaceful serene atmosphere.

On the old houses and how the town seemed to natural exist in this forest. It was pretty much their main attraction, and the reason why visitors would come again and again.

There was a spot though, mid town, which did stand a bit out. Around twenty years ago, when Amelia had been a teenager herself, a poisonous dragon had found itself a way into town.

They had managed to slay the dragon, how-ever the spot it had died its blood had soaked into the ground, leaving a nasty spot where nothing could grow. The trees around the spot had died, the ground had become pitch black, and it was forbidden to walk on the spot. A small fence had been raised to keep children away from the area as the poison was still in the ground, and it would not be good if it came into contact with human skin.

Amelia didn't really think about it anymore, she would just walk past the spot when she came to and from work. It was just part of the scenery for her. People just ignored it.

When it had been winter and there had been cold and snow, it wasn't to noticeable, now how-ever as spring slowly started to come here at the end of march, the fact that the area around it was green, but the spot black did become apparent.

One day as Amelia was walking home she halted, several people were standing around the spot looking at something. Amelia blinked and then approached, only to realize it was Augustus Lancier himself standing right in the middle of the spot, on the wrong side of the fence looking at a critical eye.

"Sir!" A man shouted. "You can't walk in there!" he shouted

Lancier turned his eyes looking at the people. "What a distasteful eyesore." he firmly stated.

Well, Amelia could only agree with that.

"We are well aware of that sir." A woman, one of the law enforcement of the town spoke. "How-ever, sadly there is little to be done. Please just step out of there, and I wont ask you to pay a fine."

Lancier held up a hand. "Thirty gallons." he informed.

That made them all halt.

"What?" The law enforcer asked.

"Thirty Gallons, and I shall have this place fixed before May." Lancier spoke.

That made the entire audience blink, a man huffed.

"That's outrageous, what a rip off!" He snorted crossing his arms.

"No, it is extraordinarily cheap." Lancier informed. "The potion you require would normally cost at least eighty gallons to procure. Due to the mastery it would take from the potion brewer to brew it, as well as time, and the fact that it does expire only a few hours after creation so it cannot be created in a bulk, neither can it be stored. All I ask how-ever, is to have expenses of the ingredients covered. As it happens, I am well off and don''t actually need money at this moment in time. Also do I find myself with much time on my hands, and could use the distraction."

There was a stunned silence, people were looking oddly at each other.

"Why not?" Amalia then asked as she stepped forward. "this place is a hazard, for all children who lives here and people who comes to visit." she pointed out. "If we all pay a little bit each, it should be easily covered." she commented as she found a wallet and pulled out a gold Gallon.

"What if he just runs off with the money?" A young man asked, clearly suspicious. "The guy has been suspicious from the start."

Amelia hesitated. "We can… Ask someone else to hold the money. Someone we trust." she stated. "Then, Mr Lancier can create the potion and try to fix the place. If he succeeds, he gets the money. If he doesn't, the person who holds the money just gives them back to the people who chipped in. Would that work for you Mr Lancier?" she asked Lancier. "I do realize it means you will have to cover the ingredients yourself at first, but you'll also get the money back"

Lancier nodded. "That is acceptable." he stated.

"Okay, who is going to hold the money for now?" Amelia asked holding up her gold Gallon.

It ended with the law enforcer, made sense, the money would be locked into her safe in her private office. 30 Gallons were indeed easily reached just among the people already there, well a few more had walked by and realized what it was about, then also happily chipped in just to do something about that spot.

Then people went home, curious of Mr Lancier could indeed pull it off.

A few days after Mr Lancier came to the book store and Amelia casually asked how the potion brewing was going, he informed her it would take a few weeks to make, but it would be done.

True enough, after a few weeks Mr Lancier was back in the spot. People quickly realized what it was about and gathered to have a look as Mr Lancier stepped over the fence.

From his robes, he found a clear glass bottle with the potion, which was bright green. Then he started to sprinkle it across the place.

People were holding their breath just looking at him sprinkling the stuff until the bottle was empty, then they were quiet and Mr Lancier re-corked the bottle, stepping back over the fence.

"That was it?" A man asked. "It didn't work."

"Patience." Mr Lancier asked in a slight sigh. "Give it a few days." he asked.

* * *

Not able to contain her curiosity, Amelia now passed the spot and took a look every day, it did take a few days but then suddenly… Right there. There was a flower! A white flower that had sprouted in the middle.

The next day there were three of them, as well as a little bit of grass, and it was only going to continue.

It had worked! It had really worked! Mr Lancier had fixed it.

The next time Amelia met the man, which happened to be while she was walking home from work, and he seemed to be merely taking a walk as well, she met him with a kind smile. "Thank you for fixing that spot." she smiled. "Did you get the money?" she asked.

Lancier nodded. "It was to much, I only asked thirty. I have received fifty-two Gallons, 20 sickles and 3 knuts." he informed. "Yet, apparently I am not allowed to give back the surplus."

"Well, you said it yourself. Normally that potion would be at least eighty Gallons. If we had been able to find a potions master willing to do it." Amelia smiled. "So it's still a very good deal for us."

Mr Lancier nodded. "That is true." he acknowledged.

"So you are a potions master then?" Amelia asked.

"I was." Lancier acknowledged. "I was though forced into the position in the past, in reality it is only my secondary expertise."

"I see." Amelia nodded. She could feel a slight blush arise in her cheeks, a slight pounding in her chest. She wasn't quite sure what it was. Perhaps it was just his accent, or how he presented himself. One thing Amelia knew for sure now, the man was incredible intelligent. Potentially the smartest person she had yet to meet. And ever would meet. If potions were only his secondary expertise, only Merlin would know how he excelled at his primary expertise! "Well, we were indeed lucky you were here." she smiled.

Lancier offered her a slight smirk. "You're welcome." he stated.

"And if there is an emergency, I know where to go." Amelia smiled. "That is, if you don't mind of course."

"In the case of emergencies, it would go far beyond just being rude not to respond. It would be considered cruel in most circumstances." Mr Lancier replied. "Those whom has the power, are often put in situations where it is simply morally demanded that they act."

"That's very true." Amelia had to agree. "I may be quite lucky that I am not that powerful a witch, it cannot be an easy obligation to have." she smiled a bit amused. "But all the better reason to be thankful to the people doing the things we cannot do ourselves. Whether it is due to lack of skill, power or knowledge."

Lancier regarded her with a thoughtful gaze. "Most people would be rather envious of such people, having such superior power."

"You though just informed me why it is not worth being envious about." Amelia replied, slightly amused.

Lancier nodded, looking rather thoughtful.

"I please, excuse me." Amelia pulled out her silver pocket watch which was in a chain. "I am running late."

"Going to see your family?" Lancier asked.

"No. I also work as a tutor." Amelia informed, but that information Lancier groaned. "What?" she asked.

"Teaching kids." Lancier muttered. "Ungrateful brats."

Amelia couldn't help it, she didn't know why, but the way he said it made her laugh.

Lanciers frown said it all, he was not happy to be laughed at.

"Well I suppose some of them can be rather stubborn." Amelia amused shook her head. "I do enjoy it though. All that knowledge, it ought to be shared not kept under lock and key. Excuse me." she bowed for him. "As always a pleasure to see you!" she stated in a smile and was off. Ones again she felt the eyes in her neck.

She could outright sense his pure confusion, why he was so confused she didn't know. But she felt a warmth inside of her as a blush reached her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

As spring crept around the corner, and everything started to bloom, peoples moods were lifted.  
The fact that the fence around the old poisoned spot was now removed, and the first couple had decided to just sit there on a blanket really felt amazing.

People had started to just get used to Mr Lancier and his way of behaving, sure there were still rumors going around. People were still speculating if he was a death eater on the run, but now they weren't taken that seriously anymore.

There were people whom had learned how to deal with Mr Lancier, simply be polite and to the point. And the people who just elected to not approach him.

One thing everyone knew now though, the quickest way to get on Mr Lanciers bad side was to ask about the war.

_Any _question about the British wizarding war and Mr Lancier didn't even need to speak a single word, the pure anger emanating from his body was enough to even make the most hardened wizard among them back away.

Thankfully Lancier didn't hold a grudge either, he accepted any apology and just moved on. As if he couldn't even disgrace himself to be bothered with such nonsense.

Surprisingly, when people wanted to ask Mr Lancier about something… They often came to Amelia.

"Why are you asking me?" Amelia had to ask one of the costumers. A middle aged wizard by the name Thomas.

"You're the one talking the most with him!" Thomas pointed out.

Amelia blinked… If that was true, that was kind of sad. Sure, she would have casual conversations with him, but they would be extremely short, extremely formal, and only on rare occasions. Then she shook her head. "He's not that bad." she assured. "Just ask him what you want to know, he'll respond. Well, as long as it's not about… You know."

Thomas was quiet. "Amelia..." he then whispered. "You think he might be..."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "If he had been a death eater, surely the British Law enforcement would have been here by now." she commented. "Beside, the list of wanted death eaters that has yet to be arrested is public, he's not on it."

"So you looked it over?" Thomas blinked.

That made Amelia halt as she realized she had been figured out, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"That's a relief." Thomas exhaled deeply.

"Are you going to buy a book or not?" Amelia asked starting to get slightly annoyed.

Ruth shook her head, just going back to her news paper which had a great big article about Harry Potter on the front, graduating the auror exam in record time. And a side article about some Severus Snape still not having been located.

Why on earth they should be so concerned about a young man in England on these parts were beyond Amelia.

Well, he was a bonefied hero, actually alive in their own time, she supposed. How-ever, why the entire world had to know of this poor kids progress was beyond her.

For Merlins sake, the war was over and they were living on a separate continent.

But the newspaper would write what-ever they thought would get their newspaper sold.

Another reason why they had just gotten a whole new stack of books by Gildory Lockheart. New premium edition, in spite of the man not being able to write anymore books. They were just re-releases of the old ones with a brand new cover.

But, people would buy what people would buy.

* * *

Now when it was wonderful May spring, the days would be so much longer and Amelia could easily take her walks again without having to worry to much about the incoming darkness. Lamorik, her big old horn owl would join her, flow overhead as she took her walks. She wasn't to surprised anymore as she was walking, to run into a certain black haired gentleman from britten. "Hallo Mr Lancier." she greeted him politely.

"Ms Dooley." Lancier offered her a nod but didn't turn to face her, instead he was looking at a spring in front of him.

Questioning Amelia looked at his back, then walked up next to him. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Mr Lancier frowned. "Was there a ruin here at some point by any chance?" he asked.

"Why, yes." Amelia admitted. "In the 18000 century, some wizards had build a research lab out here. They say their research was not allowed in France, their own home country so they came here. The building was destroyed though, as there is no telling what dangerous things they could have left behind."

Mr Lancier frowned, his eyes not leaving the spot.

"Let me guess, you could sense the magic still present in this place." Amelia smiled amused.

Lancier nodded slightly.

"I personally like to speculate it was the syndicate of the red daggers who came here." Amelia then continued. "They were the most well known syndicate of dark wizards in France at the time, creating experiments with living beings itself, trying to control life. Creating new creatures, chimeras. Awful magic if you ask me. But rather fascinating."

Lancier turned to Amelia regarding her. "You are aware of that history?" he asked.

"Magical history is my expertise." Amalia smiled amused. "I always found it quite fascinating. All though, also quite tragic."

"How so?" Lancier asked.

"History continuously repeats itself." Amalia pointed out. "What happened in England, largely seems like a repeat of what happened with Grindlewald in the US and England. And Grindlewald largely seems like a repeat of what happened with Rasputin in Russia, as he tried to manipulate the Russian muggle public to eradicate themselves to allow a path for wizards to take over... All the way back to Mordred and Morgana. Over and over, yet new generations don't seem to be learning a thing." she commented. "Of course, I am merely a spectator, able to read about it all after the fact. Far removed from any of these things, so I suppose it is easier for me to be an annoying know it all, just being able to talk about it after the fact as I have all the information." she commented as she turned to Lancier and offered him a sad smile.

Mr Lanciers face didn't move, but Amalia got a look at him regardless. He looked better than when he had first arrived, he had gained weight, though he still looked ungodly thin. His skin was still pale, probably didn't help that his hair, beard and eyes were pitch black making it look even paler. But, at least a bit of color had come together with the spring.

"How much… Do you know of the wizard war in England?" Lancier suddenly asked surprising Amelia.

Lancier _never _wanted to talk about any of it. He always got really angry about it, the only times he get actually angry.

"Well..." Amalia started. "The official date which is considered the beginning of the war, is third of May, 1977 when Volde..." she halted. "I'm sorry forgive me, what should I refer to him as?" she asked.

"In England, people usually call him ,you know who, or ,he who must not be named, and his followers would call him, the dark lord,." Lancier informed.

"What if I call him Riddle?" Amelia asked. "That was his name right? Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

Lancier nodded.

"Okay, his true identity though was first made public with his final fall two years ago." Amelia commented. "Anyway, the official start of the war was back then, when he orchestrated an attack on the ministry of magic." she stated "He gained a large influence and a large following, promising to eradicate muggles allowing wizards to take their rightful place as rulers of the world. His first reign ended though, 31th of October, 1981, when he targeted James, Lily and Harry Potter. Killing James and Lily Potter, but somehow as he cast the killing curse to end Harry Potters life it backfired and hit himself instead. That's correct is it not?" Amelia asked.

Mr Lancier nodded again. "Indeed it is."

"Then, Riddle reappeared. May 1995, though his appearance was not confirmed until a year later, 1996. Which sparked the second wizard war." Amelia continued. "It lasted for another two years before it ended, May 1998 when Harry Potter finally managed to end Riddles life for good. at the great batte of Hogwarts. Two years ago this month."

Mr Lancier nodded. "You are well informed."

"It's common knowledge, the papers weren't writing about anything else at the time." Amelia commented. "Also probably the most important piece of history I am going to live through. As a historian, I ought to know these things. Don't I?" she asked. "Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape. Those names has been all over the place for quite a while."

That made Lancier tilt his head as he looked at Amelia.

"Did.. Did I say something wrong?" Amelia asked.

"No." Lancier replied as he turned his head away.

"Are you… Okay?" Amelia asked.

Lancier didn't reply.

"It's so easy for people like me to take all of this lightly." Amelia shook her head. "I mean, if it wasn't for the newspaper. No one here would even know any of it… I suppose that is what makes it history in our eyes. It has nothing to do with us."

Lancier frowned, clearly puzzled.

"What I am trying to say is this. What-ever your role was in that war, what-ever you did back then. It has nothing to do with us." Amelia stated then smiled softly. "You're just… Mr Lancier. We are lucky to have you here."

Lancier looked at her, then he cleared his throat. "Ahem."

"Mr. Lancier?" Amelia asked.

"Augustus, if you prefer it." Lancier offered her.

"Really?" Amelia asked.

Augustus glanced down then he looked up. "I am… trying to build a new life for myself." he informed in a quiet tone. "How-ever… I am not sure how to do that." he admitted. "I am not even sure who I am anymore. For a long time, my situation controlled my life, even dictated the kind of person I had to be. How-ever that also meant I had a purpose, something to aim for, my goals were clear. Now… It's all gone. I left, because it was the only way I saw, the only way not to be trapped by my past. Now though I am here, doing nothing with my life. I have no goals, nothing I need to achieve, nothing to aim for. I find this experience… quite unsettling. Am I just to fade away like a withered tree that has served it final purpose?" he asked. "Have I become so used to my former prison that I am incapable of living without it?" he asked.

Amelia nodded seriously, she knew that for Augustus Lancier to open this much up to her was something very special. He was an incredible private man, whom always spoke in form and short sentences.

Then he continued. "You've been very kind to me, Amalia, I find your company… surprisingly tolerable."

Amelia couldn't help but smirk at the backhanded compliment.

"What I mean is this, you are the closest person here to being my friend." Augustus stated.

Amelia was lost for words, his words and way of acting was still so restrained but… When it came from him, it felt like such a great achievement, and honor even. Clearly it was a great struggle for the man, clearly he was not a person whom liked getting personal with anyone.

"It's an honor." Amelia smiled, then she halted. "Goals is a tough one though." she admitted. "I am the same… Here I am, working the same job I always have. Helping my sister and the town, and I quite like it but..." she halted. "I suppose, the thing people always says is… That you have to create your own goals and own meaning."

Augustus smirked grimly. "Easier said than done, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah.." Amelia admitted. "Would you… Like to walk with me?" she asked.

Augustus just starred at her.

"We don't need to talk." Amelia smiled amused. "How-ever I know the terrain around here, I can show you the safe routes."

And Augustus offered her a courtly nod. "That is quite acceptable." he stated.

Amelia smiled warmly, and quietly they began to walk, as promised no talking, just walking, yet sensing the man right next to her made Amelia smile. His acknowledgment of her… Calling her the closest thing he had to a friend here.

It made her feel very special. And Amelia had _never _felt special before.

Her sister was the one always able to open conversations, another class mate had been the brilliant one. Amelia had never had a reason to feel like anything special… until now. And she smiled happily, treasuring that feeling deep within her.


End file.
